


Stranded At The Drive-In

by inmyriadbits



Category: I Want To Go Home! - Korman
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stranded at the drive-in / Branded a fool / What will they say / Monday at school?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded At The Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (belated) meme-gift for [calathea](http://calathea.livejournal.com/profile). She prompted: "_Tell me about the time when Rudy &amp; Mike had that unfortunate SKUNK encounter! Or, alternatively, what happened the first time they went to a drive-in movie._" I am nothing if not a film nerd, so....

"Stupid car," Mike muttered, aiming a kick at the tire.

"You didn't call it a twit. I'm shocked," Rudy commented across the still-steaming hood, not a hint of shock — or any emotion, for that matter — appearing on his face. "And I believe 'car' is too complimentary a term for this scrap heap."

"Hey, don't talk about Rhonda like that!" Mike protested.

Rudy merely stared at him, then at the steam hissing from the radiator.

Mike sighed and went to sit on the back of his battered old car. "Well. Vicky will probably only mock me about this for the rest of my life." She had been gleefully talking about favors-to-be-named-later when he'd hung up on her. "It'll take her a while to get out here, in any case." He wasn't sure seeing _The Creature From The Black Lagoon_ in 3-D as a drive-in movie was really worth it after all, despite the fun he'd had listening to Rudy's relentless mockery of everything — the plot, the dialogue, the special effects, the acting, even the editing. Mike sighed again and dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees, fingers digging into his unruly hair.

Rhonda creaked in protest as Rudy moved to sit next to Mike on the trunk. He pulled out a box of Smarties and casually offered some to Mike, who shook his head and watched Rudy sort his own handful by color.

"Sorry to get us stuck here," Mike said.

"I'm still blinded by the sheer incompetence we witnessed in that movie, so your lack of professional auto repair skills is easily overlooked," Rudy shrugged.

Mike grinned at his friend. "The way I remember it, your own attempt to fix Rhonda didn't go so well, either," he said, bumping Rudy's shoulder with his own.

"She is a worthy adversary," Rudy replied easily, a gleam in his eyes, and Mike threw his head back and laughed.

He was still snickering as Rudy finished off his Smarties and tossed the box neatly into a nearby trash can. Winding down, Mike leaned against the back windshield to find Rudy staring at him intently. "What?" Mike asked, smiling.

Rudy didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned over, placed a warm hand on Mike's hip, and pressed his lips to the corner of Mike's smile.

The touch was brief, a second of fleeting pressure that stole his breath and made his heart kick into high gear before Rudy moved away again. His hand was still on Mike's hip, thumb resting on a small expanse of skin where Mike's shirt had ridden up above his jeans.

He was looking uncertain for the first time Mike had seen, and Mike's hiccuping brain wondered briefly how Rudy managed that without actually changing his facial expression.

Mike felt a smile spread slowly across his face.

"You know," said Rudy, slightly breathless, "Rhonda was probably just upset that we were neglecting the backseat."

Mike leaned forward to laugh against Rudy's mouth. "I think we can make it up to her," he said, and kissed Rudy again.


End file.
